Por que es divertido
by Tianx
Summary: Es mas divertido asi Naru Ino limon


Soft gemidos realizados por una mujer se escucha como un joven actualmente presionando sus dos dedos en su condición de mujer.

"Mmm ..." gimió. "Se siente tan bien."

Un hombre de barba con cara estaba acostado en su cama viendo dijo de vídeo con una mano tratando de llegar a sus calzoncillos para acariciar su erección creciente.

"Damn Apuesto a que este será un video caliente." Esperaba que de todos modos.

El video se empieza a mostrar un primer plano de los dedos del hombre frotando y acariciando su coño, la visión de que sólo girando el hombre rubio de ver el video de más.

"Vete a la mierda que estás tan mojado." El hombre en el video habló.

Naruto no pudo aguantar más cuando iba a sacar su polla. Él acaba de tener un accidente cerebrovascular a sí mismo junto al video que era lo correcto a hacer, naturalmente, sólo justo cuando estaba empezando a dejar salir a su amigo y compañero de piso Ino caminó pulg

"Naruto!" Ella gritó. "¿Estás viendo porno de nuevo?"

"Oh," se volvió de color rojo brillante. "Ino-chan, ¿cuándo llegaste?"

Por lo general le gustaba ver a su porn cuando Ino estaba dormido o fuera de la casa de esa manera no tendría que responder a cualquier pregunta o recibir miradas extrañas de ella. Él sabía lo que la mayoría de las niñas pensaban de un tipo que vio pornografía. Él, por supuesto, se considerará automáticamente un cerdo. Naruto sabía que no era un cerdo que acaba de disfrutar el video lleno en caliente sexo ocasional, que no lo hicieron? No era como si estuviera cometiendo algún tipo de delito. Él no hacía daño a nadie.

"I. .." era Naruto podía decir que estaba sentado allí con un bulto claro crecimiento en calzoncillos. Ino suspiró ligeramente. Odiaba el hecho de que se sentía la necesidad de ocultar esto de ella. Habían sido amigos y compañeros desde hace varios años. Ella encontró absolutamente nada de malo en ver porno. Demonios, ella tenía algunos videos a sí misma que ella disfrutaba viendo de vez en cuando.

"Naruto está bien No me importa si usted mira porno no es una gran cosa."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y él saltó por la sorpresa.

"Usted. Usted no lo hace?"

"No hay por qué debería importarme lo que ve."

"Está a sólo la mayoría de las chicas que conoces resulta repugnante."

Ino sacudió la cabeza con decepción. "Naruto cuánto tiempo hemos sido amigos por no hablar de compañeros de cuarto."

"Uh, hace unos años."

"Exactamente lo que debe conocerme mejor que eso. De todos modos," el rubio platino se sentó en su cama. "¿Qué estás viendo de todos modos?"

"Oh, sólo un video que recibí de Kiba."

"Hm, me pregunto qué clase de mierda fenomenal que los relojes tirón."

"Cualquiera que sea lo que vamos a ver o qué?"

"Eh," exclamó Naruto. "¿Quieres ver conmigo."

"Sí, claro que podía interesante."

"Uh No creo que quiero ver esto."

Se levantó para cortar el vídeo con un suspiro escapando Ino.

"Oh, no eres divertido. Hey, podemos ver uno de los míos si te hará sentir mejor."

Naruto se volvió hacia la mujer rubia.

"Usted tiene videos, de ninguna manera?"

"Sí camino." Ella se echó a reír.

"Wow estoy sorprendido yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado."

"Te hemos nunca me preguntó antes."

"Si, eso es verdad. Bueno, ¿qué tienes?"

Un rubor apareció en su rostro.

"Espera Yo ya vuelvo."

Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tipo de porno Ino había escondido lejos en su habitación. Todavía ni siquiera creer que ella tenía porno en el primer lugar.

"Creo que se aprende algo nuevo cada día."

"Bueno aquí va." Ino se volvió con una pila de DVDs en su mano.

"Por Dios que tienes un montón, vamos a ver."

Miró a través de unos y de inmediato el ceño fruncido se apoderó de su rostro.

"Maldita Ino qué coño pasa con todo esto del porno gay. No hay nada, pero chicos, no coño en cualquier lugar."

Ino se rió. "No soy una chica que me encanta la polla." Ella sonrió. 'Pero tengo algunas cosas rectas también, en alguna parte. "Añadió.

"Por Dios, no hay manera en el infierno estamos viendo cualquiera de estos."

"Sí, lo pensé, está bien decir lo que sólo tendremos que escoger al azar una de las tuyas bien."

"Por supuesto." Él estuvo de acuerdo.

Las dos rubias cerraron los ojos y tomó un DVD al mismo tiempo.

"No hay cobertura." Ino se dio cuenta. "¿Es bueno?"

"No me acuerdo". Naruto admitió. "Supongo que lo averiguaremos."

El joven se puso el DVD y se sentó aparte del rubio platino. Desde luego, no siempre lo algo como esto jamás sucederá. El vídeo empezó la chica llevaba un muy apretado, enfermeras revelador uniforme.

"Hey, yo creo que tengo el mismo equipo, en azul sin embargo."

"En realidad, lo haces?"

"Sí que era Halloween."

La primera escena iniciada por su ser comido fuera hombre ba con un uniforme de médico de. Sus gemidos eran como música para los oídos de Naruto.

"Damn ves cómo enloqueciendo mojado que está haciendo?"

"Sí que parece que realmente sabe lo que está haciendo también." Ino estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Estás disfrutando de esto?" el hombre le preguntó.

"Sí". Ella gimió. "Es tan bueno."

Los dedos de él la penetró profundamente. Los sacó de ella mostrar lo mojado que estaba.

"Enfermera traviesa Tal es así, tan increíblemente húmedo. Apuesto a que no puede esperar hasta que se sienta algo mejor."

"Sí,"

"Bueno, usted tendría que ayudarlo. Todavía no está muy listo."

Se sentó en la silla y cerró la cremallera de sus pantalones.

"Vamos a chuparme."

Ella se puso en su regazo y empezó a chupar con avidez en su longitud.

"El hombre", pensó Naruto y definitivamente deseaba era ese tipo en este momento.

"Dios mío". Ino habló.

"¿Qué, qué tiene de malo?"

"¿Ves el tamaño de sus testículos esas mierdas son jodidamente enorme."

"¿Quién se preocupa por sus bolas Ino mirada a cómo lo está chupando como un profesional."

"Eh," Ino restó importancia. "Ella está fingiendo."

Gemidos del hombre sin embargo dijo Naruto que fue sin duda disfrutando lo que fuera.

"A la mierda", se quejó. "Estoy a punto de acabar."

Sacó su polla libre de la boca y disparó unas cuantas vueltas de pegajosa blanca de su cabeza enorme polla rociar la cara y el cuello ligeramente.

"Maldición que fue un tiro cum bastante caliente." Dijo Naruto.

"Esa cabeza era enorme."

"Si te gusta un tipo con una cabeza grande, polla de grasa ¿no Ino?" bromeó.

"Hey cuanto más grande mejor más para sentirse de esa manera." Ella admitió.

No dijeron nada más que sólo vieron el video hasta que empezó la escena real del sexo.

"Todo bien, ahora que estamos hablando."

"Si esperamos un rato vale que sea Naruto caliente."

En el video de la enfermera se colocó en una posición doggiestyle mientras procedía a golpear a su sonido de su polla penetrar su coño profundamente.

"Oh, mierda", se quejó. "Es tan fuerte me estás tirando en ¿verdad?"

-Usted es la polla es tan grande. "Ella gimió.

Naruto una vez más sintió que su polla creciendo con fuerza en calzoncillos. No estaba muy seguro de si el vídeo estaba teniendo ningún efecto sobre la mujer rubia que no parecía estar perturbado, en poco tiempo el video terminó con un tiro cum en su espalda.

"Bueno, eso fue ..." Naruto comenzó.

"Estaba bien que no era nada para emocionarse."

"Usted no le gustó nada al respecto?"

"El traje que llevaba puesto era lindo, pero era tan falso." Ino se rió. "Tengo mejor sexo en mis sueños."

"Ah, sí." Naruto dijo con una ceja levantada curiosidad. "¿Ahora?"

"Sí," ella le sacó la lengua juguetonamente. "De hecho, usted y yo podría haber hecho mejor porno que eso."

El joven sintió que se ruborizaba rojo rápidamente.

'R-Realmente, "

"Oh, sí seguro que nunca te dije esto, pero yo creo que eres muy lindo."

"Wow Ino no tenía ni idea."

"Sí, ¿y qué crees que debemos tratar de ver qué cosas interesantes que podemos llegar a juntos?"

"Uh," pensaba en ello. "¿Está seguro de que quiero decir es costumbre hacer cosas raras entre nosotros."

"Puede que sí o puede que guste sólo una forma de averiguarlo. ¿Por qué no te pones otro video que no importa qué, nos volveremos a prestar mucha atención a ella de todos modos."

Así que estaba diciendo básicamente que ella quería follar con el video porno. Él en realidad encontramos todo tipo de calor una vez que el video fue el que hizo su camino de regreso a ella.

"Me di cuenta de que eras muy duro allí por un tiempo."

"Oh sí". Él asintió con la cabeza. "Realmente no podía evitarlo."

"Sí, bueno vamos conseguirlos fuera para que pueda ver si se puede mantener su propia contra ese hombre en el video."

"Ino Lamento decepcionarte, pero no tengo un monstruo porno dick."

"Eso está bien." Ella sonrió. "El tamaño no es realmente un problema es cómo un chico folla, además de que saben que la mayoría de las mujeres necesitan la estimulación oral."

"Sí". Él asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé, está bien aquí va."

Naruto se bajó los calzoncillos para revelar completamente su miembro erigido con los ojos de Ino ampliar en lo difícil que era.

"Maldita sea," Ella extendió la mano para tocarle. "Mírate".

"Sí, por lo general no se necesita mucho para que me levantara."

"Eso es bueno y qué es lo que quieres Naruto? Creo que quieres una buena, profunda mamada ahora vi la forma en que estaban en la escena."

"Sí me gustaba, incluso si usted dijo que era falso."

El rubio platino se echó a reír. "Era". Luego comenzó a acariciarlo, que ganó un gruñido de aprobación. "Bueno, no es un monstruo polla pero sin duda es muy bueno."

"Eh, que es?"

"Sí, creo que definitivamente se podría hacer porno."

"Gracias." Él se puso rojo ligeramente.

"¿Quieres que te la chupe?"

"Sí, definitivamente".

"Está bien."

Se inclinó sobre él con la mano sosteniendo firmemente a la base de su pene. Ella comenzó a lamer suavemente alrededor de la gran cabeza hinchada.

"Mm ..."

Él sintió su cálida y húmeda boca ahora cubre toda la cabeza mientras empezaba a bajar de él más.

"Vete a la mierda Ino".

Comenzó pasando sus manos por sus largos rizos rubio platino. Poco a poco tomó más de él en la boca, va un poco más de la mitad del camino.

"Maldita sea," que estaba impresionado. "Eres muy bueno."

Su boca se sentía demasiado bien para subir y bajar la polla. Realmente se sentía como si sólo pudiera semen de la boca en estos momentos.

"Oh, mierda", se quejó.

Los sonidos de la pornografía en el fondo y su gran mamada fueron suficientes para enviar al abismo.

"Joder Ino, que ... voy a acabar."

Empezó a temblar violentamente en la boca. Ino rápidamente se lo liberó y vio como unos bucles explotaron desde la cabeza polla ronda.

"Mierda que fue genial. Usted es bueno."

"Heh", se encogió de hombros. "Práctica".

"Oh, ¿quién?"

"Banana es."

"Banana es." se echó a reír. "¿En serio?"

"Si sus buenas prácticas en realidad son bastante grueso, largo pero no hay corridas de qué preocuparse." Ella se echó a reír.

Naruto se prevé la rubia sexy devorar un plátano

"Usted sabe que sería una especie de caliente ahora viendo que come un plátano. Tú no eres un fan de cum eh."

"Preferiría no estar en mi boca." Ella dijo con sinceridad. "De hecho yo en realidad prefiero tomar un cum tiro en lugar de boca."

"Eso es totalmente comprensible. Hey captura de los pantalones y las bragas que realmente quiero devolver el favor."

"Está bien que no he tenido una muy buena lamiendo coño en mucho tiempo, así que estoy deseando que llegue."

Naruto entusiasmo tiró de sus pantalones y bragas para ella.

"No te preocupes, no tengo intención de defraudar."

La besó en los labios y luego se dirigió a su feminidad sin perder tiempo en la difusión de sus piernas. Él no había hecho en mucho tiempo y estaba realmente entusiasmado con ella también. Abrió sus labios vaginales externos.

"Damn mira que tienes un gran coño mirando." Se deslizó un dedo dentro para sentir algo de humedad. "No puedo esperar a probarlo."

Bajó la boca hasta su coño y con entusiasmo casi con avidez comenzó a lamer ella. Empezó a lo largo de la parte exterior de los labios ligeramente lamiendo de arriba abajo.

"Mmm ... Naruto no está tan mal hasta ahora."

Sonrió un poco y luego metió su lengua profundamente en su calor, el calor húmedo. Comenzó a chupar su clítoris.

"Oh mierda,"

Ella terminó agarrando un puñado de su cabello y empujó su cabeza en ella más. Naruto mordisqueó suavemente alrededor de su clítoris y luego se lo llevó a la boca chupando durante unos minutos.

"Oh, sí eso es tan bueno."

No pasó mucho tiempo para Ino para llegar a su liberación. El joven se colocó besos suaves sobre su condición de mujer y luego sacó la cara libre.

"Estás coño sabía tan bueno como parece."

"Gracias le hicieron muy bien que te lengua."

"Bueno, usted está definitivamente bienvenido."

Ambas rubias miraron cuando el vídeo por fin había venido mostrando una escena de sexo.

"Maldita sea él follarla muy bien allí."

"Sí, creo que tiene que ser dentro de mí como ahora mismo."

"Hm." Sonrió. "Oh, sí definitivamente quiero ser. Hola Tengo una pregunta para usted?"

"¿Qué es?"

"Dado que son tan en el porno gay que no sé qué te gusta anal o es sólo la llave extra que desea mirar."

"¿Me estás preguntando si alguna vez he hecho?"

"Sí tengo curiosidad."

"No, yo nunca he hecho eso ni nada. Estoy en chicos muy calientes follando eso es todo."

"Así que no creo que alguna vez lo probamos?"

"Tal vez que sabe que nunca digas nunca en la vida. Sé que si alguna vez probé habrá un infierno de un montón de lubricante de los involucrados." Ella se echó a reír con Naruto riendo también.

"Es cierto. Muy bien Pues yo soy duro de nuevo sin mencionar realmente caliente. Entonces, ¿quieres follar conmigo todavía?"

Ino tiró de él en un beso profundo y caliente.

"Naruto tienes que preguntar, por supuesto que quiero."

"Bueno me gusta esa respuesta. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? Doggie al igual que en el otro video, misionero?" , se preguntó.

"Déjeme montar."

"Uno quiere estar en la cima?"

"Si yo soy una especie de sensación en una clase de conducción de humor. Se siente bien."

"Está bien, está bien conmigo, venera-vaquera o ..."

"No me mires mientras me jodas. Quiero verlo todo."

"Está bien claro."

El joven se acostó en su espalda con su hombría de pie hacia arriba como su pleno potencial erigido. Buscó en el sorteo de noche.

"¿Eso es lubricante de fresa?"

"Eh, oh sí no hay nada malo con un poco de lubricante, algunas chicas como los sabores. Además de que es realmente bueno para tit-folla". Sonrió.

"Sí, lo sé."

"Lo has hecho."

"Sí, no está mal en realidad, bastante interesante."

"Sí, bueno, tal vez la próxima vez que se puede hacer eso, entonces ahora sólo quiero golpear usted."

"Sí quiero eso también."

Él puso un preservativo sobre su polla dura. "¿Estás listo?"

"Oh sí". Ella confirmó.

"Está bien, entonces ¿por qué no te pones aquí y montar esto."

La joven se colocó cuidadosamente a sí misma por encima de él, bajando su coño abajo sobre su miembro hinchado.

"Sí", se quejó.

"Mm ... mierda ..."

"Se siente bastante grande dentro de ti eh incluso si no es una porno dick." Se echó a reír

"Es lo suficientemente grande." Ella gimió.

Ino comenzó a moverse sobre él balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás por encima de su polla. Alzó la mano para exprimir sus tetas en sus manos.

"Hay algunos realmente agradable tetas Ino no son como gigantescos pero aún así obtener un buen puñado, maldita mirar estos pezones también."

Tiró suavemente de ellos y se los frotó.

"Mmm ..." gimió. Ella comenzó a montarlo más difícil ahora con mucho más entusiasmo.

"Oh sí Ino montar este gallo."

Parecía increíble que lo que tiene su caliente y húmedo, el calor que lo rodea acercándolo más profundo. Luego llegó detrás de ella para agarrar su culo en sus manos.

"Usted tiene un gran culo."

"Sí te puedo decir lo emocionado que está por el camino que está tomando él."

"Se siente muy bien."

Comenzó a frotar y acariciar sus nalgas y ella continuó ella trabaja hacia atrás y adelante sobre su polla. Naruto entonces empezó a empujar a su difícil penetrarla profundamente.

"Damn Naruto coño eres tan profundo ahora."

"Mierda sí Sólo quiero libras ti."

De pronto se puso agresivo y les dio tanto más. Ahora tenía la mujer de ojos azules en la espalda. Él tiró de ella en un beso.

"A la mierda", gimió en su boca mientras se siente lo estrelló contra ella con una nueva intensidad encontrado. Sus manos encontraron su camino alrededor de sus hombros.

"Oh Naruto maldita sea."

"Se siente increíble Ino."

Casi no se cansaba de contar con su coño caliente burlas polla de tal manera. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo para otro profundo beso. El vídeo había terminado hace mucho tiempo, pero, naturalmente, como dijo Ino antes no estaban prestando atención a ella.

" _Esto es diez veces más caliente que la pornografía_ ". Pensó.

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura apretada.

"Uh," se estremeció en la apreciación.

"¿Me siento bien Naruto?"

"Oh infierno sí carajo, yo sólo pude correrme ahora se siente muy bien."

Podía sentir sus pezones erectos Pert, presionando hacia arriba en su pecho. Ella, literalmente, sentir toda su apertura y se extiende a salir de la herramienta. Sus grandes y pesadas bolas redondas golpeando su coño causando sensaciones de su cuerpo.

"Oh diablos Naruto," ella gritó su nombre y luego le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

"A la mierda", se encorvó, caderas retorciéndose mientras se acercaba de nuevo esta vez más largo, tiros profundos brotaban de él. Sacó de su condón literalmente llena de sus líquidos. "Mierda", se quejó con su mano sobre su polla como una última oportunidad inesperada vino rezuma de él.

"Dios mío Naruto qué siempre cum tan duro?"

"Heh", se rió. "No, no siempre creo que simplemente se sentía muy bien."

Su respiración comenzó a disminuir.

"Ah, ¿no? Bueno, yo estoy muy contento de que haya disfrutado."

"Sí, definitivamente lo hiciste?"

"Naruto estaba gritando que no era yo? Fue bueno."

"Usted podría haber fingido." Bromeó.

"No que no había ninguna razón para hacerlo. Me gustó, me gustó mucho. Estábamos diez veces más de lo que la pornografía".

"Sí", sonrió. "Creo que nuestro sexo juntos soplaría las estrellas porno distancia. Querrían algunos indicadores de nosotros."

La mujer rubia se echó a reír.

"Supongo que las cosas no van a ser extraño para nosotros, después de todo, ya que ambos tenían un buen tiempo."

"Sí, quiero follarte otra vez con o sin ver un video juntos."

"Juega sus coches bien y tal vez usted Naruto por suerte para nosotros que vivimos juntos. Yo podría aparecer en el medio de la noche y sólo ataca la polla".

Él se echó a reír. "Usted puede venir asalto conmigo en cualquier momento Ino. Sólo tengo una petición de embargo?"

"Ah, y ¿cuál sería?"

Él sonrió y luego le besó los labios. "Ino sólo tienes que me permite ver la forma de comer que la banana."


End file.
